<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why did it have to be a party by InnittoWinit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735848">Why did it have to be a party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnittoWinit/pseuds/InnittoWinit'>InnittoWinit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Dadza, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Partying, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Sensory Overload, Social Anxiety, and weed, but none of the main characters do it, just mentioned to give it a party vibe, or almost a panic attack, phil helps, platonic hugs, technoblade needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnittoWinit/pseuds/InnittoWinit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur's staying in Cali for a few days, during those days he decides it'll be a good idea for him and techno to go to a streamer party so they can meet some new people<br/>Techno doesn't feel the same</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, shippers get lost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why did it have to be a party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A party.<br/>
Through all of his time in highschool and college he could probably count how many Parties he had been to on one hand, and the number of which he had actually enjoyed on the other. </p><p>You see, Techno wasn’t exactly known for being a big party animal, he hated the loud music, the drunk strangers, the smell of weed as he tried to find a bedroom that hadn’t been hotboxed. He was planning on simply waiting this out, he hated it, more than he’d admit, but Wilbur had seemed so excited and he knew technically it was good to at least try to network with people, given the kind of industry they were in. He wasn't completely sure how, but he had been convinced to come to a streamer party. </p><p>He wasn’t even a streamer. </p><p> Everything smelled and the air seemed so thick, like he couldn't breathe without also having 50 other people’s breath in his mouth. To say it was overwhelming would be an understatement, just far too much was going on and he’d much prefer to be back at home, messing around on hypixel. </p><p>Walking through the hallway he swore he saw every type of person that could possibly exist;  pretty girls in bodycon dresses clung to their friends, laughing so hard at jokes they wouldn’t even remember in the morning, big muscular men ran down the halls with bottles of god knows what grasped in their hands. Sometimes he wished he could act like that too, then he realized he’d never really be comfortable enough around such a big group to be able to let his guard down like that. Needless to say, he hated parties.<br/>
Especially streamer parties.<br/>
As much as he loved his friends, streamers did tend to have massive egos and he definitely didn’t want to get anyone here riled up.</p><p>A big crowd of egotistical young adults, who didn’t know how to be adults yet. It sounded like the perfect recipe for destruction.<br/>
And by destruction he meant locking himself away in a random bedroom or bathroom and trying to survive as the panic shot through him.</p><p>Eventually he found a bedroom, it seemed to be more or less untouched, spare a few empty cups on the floor and some suspicious liquid that stained the carpet.<br/>
He hoped to god that wasn't vomit.</p><p>Sitting on the bed, he fiddled with his phone.<br/>
Why did Wilbur insist on coming here?<br/>
Was he a bad friend for just hiding himself away when Will had seemed so happy that he agreed to come?<br/>
He didn't want to think about it.<br/>
What he did want, was to go home. </p><p>He took some time to scroll through twitter but he couldn't enjoy it, through the pounding music and the yelling and all the different smells and lights, he just couldn't get himself to focus on anything. Anxiety seemed to be injected straight into his bloodstream. What if somebody came in? What if they got mad at him for being in here? Was this room off limits? </p><p>He felt his heart speed up as his eyes darted around the room to look for a sign, anything, to say that whatever he was freaking out about didn't matter but he found nothing. Wilbur wouldn't be in California for too long, why couldn’t he just spend time with him at the party like a normal friend? Why did everything have to feel so oppressing?<br/>
His head felt like it was pounding. When did it get so hot? Why did his eyes burn?</p><p>In his distress, he decided to call Phil. He was rarely one to call others first but right now he needed familiarity, there was just too much going on. </p><p>“Hey mate” The quiet sound of clicking was being caught by his mic,<br/>
he must be playing on his world, techno thought to himself. </p><p>“You streaming Phil?”<br/>
“Not at the minute, you had something you wanted to do?” </p><p>His smile could practically be heard through the phone, the small sentence helped ground him so much, even when he felt like the whole world was crashing down on him. He trusted his friend so much. </p><p>“I’m actually at a party with Wilbur”<br/>
He laughed, his monotone voice successfully hiding his fears. The sentence itself though was enough to alert Phil as to why he was called. A gentle sigh was heard through the phone before some shuffling around. It sounded like he was typing something in on his computer before a few clicks and then silence. Or as much silence as you can have at a party. </p><p>“What colour are the walls in the room you're in?”<br/>
“Uhh...white?”<br/>
“Don’t focus on the party. What can you hear?”<br/>
“...a dog”</p><p>So that was it.  He wasn’t exactly private about his distaste for social situation and the anxiety that they gave him anyway so he should have expected something like this to happen anyway. It was sweet for Phil to actually try and help him calm down though. </p><p>“Are you in a bedroom?”<br/>
“Yeah”<br/>
“Are there any posters?”<br/>
“Yeah”<br/>
“How many posters are there techno?”<br/>
“4” he felt himself smile, the phone still pressed up against his ear. His cheeks felt hot and his eyes were wet, he wasn’t sure when he had cried. He was just grateful for such great friends.</p><p>“You feeling any better, mate? We can talk about it if you want, it’s like 8am over here, I've got all the time in the world”</p><p>“Yeeeah,” he dragged the word along longer than he probably should have, “Just a bit Jumpy, i don’t think this is really my crowd. Bet Wilbur's having fun though”</p><p>And as if he had summoned the devil himself the brunette came crashing through the door, sweaty and disheveled. He was panting and he had a slight red glow to his cheeks, as for whether that was from alcohol or the apparent search he had been on, techno was none the wiser. </p><p>“Oh thank god you’re here man!” he closed the door behind him and flopped onto the bed besides techno, taking one of the other’s hand’s inside his own to try and help keep him calm. </p><p>Techno glanced back at his phone, he had no idea what was going on.<br/>
“I hope its okay that i told him, i didn’t want to risk anything if i wasn’t able to help over the phone”</p><p>And for a moment it felt like they were all together, he felt so loved; from the clammy hands and damp skin, he guessed that Wilbur had searched everywhere for him. It was sweet.</p><p>“Can i hug you?”<br/>
“I mean..if you have to” He laughed, leaning his head onto his friend’s shoulder as he felt arms wrap around him. He was safe. </p><p>“Just tell me you’re uncomfortable next time, I care about you more than I care about some stupid party”</p><p>“Can we just go home? I’m really missing cyberbullying children in video games”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>